scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpius
Scorpius was a cold, dangerous members of the Peacekeepers whose obsession with wormhole technology forever altered the galaxy. His actions directly caused the Peacekeeper/Scarran War. History Early Life Scorpius was born to a Sebacean woman named Rylani Jeema Dellos after she was abducted by Scarrans and raped by one named Wolesh as part of a thus far unsuccessful program to breed Scarran-Sebacean hybrids. Though she died in childbirth, Scorpius was born -- making him the first of 91 attempts to succeed. He placed under the guidance of Tauza, and spent his childhood undergoing a series of brutal tests to eradicate his Sebacean weaknesses and to determine if hybrids had any potential usefulness to the Scarran Empire. One of these possibly useful abilities was that Scorpius could visually detect a creature's energy signature, which varied from species to species and changed when they lied. At 12 cycles old, Scorpius made a desperate attempt to escape. He reached the Uncharted Territories, seeking information about his own origins. He encountered Peacekeepers and turned himself over to them -- giving them information they had never been able to obtain regarding the Scarrans. In return, the Peacekeepers gave him what information they could about his birth and the location where his mother was captured. When Scorpius arrived there, he was recaptured by Tauza. This was planned for, however, and Scorpius killed her soon afterwards and led the Peacekeepers to the dreadnought on which he was held. The Peacekeepers destroyed the ship, and gave Scorpius an exemption from the racial purity regulations as a reward for his loyalty. He began a career in their ranks. Scorpius proved an effective Peacekeeper and quickly rose through the ranks. As he did so, technology was created to help his hybrid body be more functional and avoid the heat delirium that his warring physiologies constantly threatened to induce -- including the invention of a coolant suit and having cooling rods inserted into his brain. The cooling rods were initially implanted by Diagnosan Tocot. Over the course of his time in the Peacekeepers, Scorpius was mostly assigned to the Uncharted Territories that stood between the Peacekeepers and the Scarran Empire, as he was convinced a war between the two factions could not be avoided. Scorpius made several inventions and scientific advances in order to win that inevitable war before it began. Outside of the official territory of the Peacekeepers, Scorpius had a certain freedom and often engaged in underhanded or criminal dealings. These led him to meet Natira, with whom he shared a romantic relationship for some time. Pursuing John Crichton Scorpius' ability to read energy signatures made him immediately aware that John Crichton, who had snuck into the Gammak Base posing as a Sebacean, was actually a member of an unknown species. Intrigued, Scorpius abducted Crichton and -- with the assistance of Niem -- interrogated him on the Aurora Chair. Through this investigation, Scorpius discovered that Crichton had a great deal of knowledge about wormholes implanted in his brain. Crichton was unaware of the information, and Scorpius could not extract it, so he implanted a neural chip into the human's brain. Crichton was able to escape captivity and -- with the help of his crewmates -- destroy the Gammak Base. Scorpius escaped the destruction and began to pursue Moya in the hopes of retrieving the information he sought. Moya and her crew proved challenging adversaries -- not just eluding him or escaping from his grasp, but also stealing a fortune that he had stashed in Natira's shadow depository. Finally, after roughly a cycle of pursuit, Scorpius was able to retrieve the neural chip from Crichton's brain. He returned to his command carrier and began the work of piecing together the wormhole knowledge. Unable to unlock all of the information, Scorpius attempted to get help from the neural clone of John Crichton within the chip itself. This effort failed. Desperate, Scorpius negotiated with the crew of Moya -- granting a number of protections and successions in order to get help from the real John Crichton. During the course of their work, Commandant Mele-on Grayza arrived with orders to shut down the Gammak Project as a concession to the Scarrans, with whom the Peacekeepers were negotiating. Scorpius temporarily delayed her -- and threatened Crichton that he would destroy Earth should Crichton fail to unlock the secrets of wormhole weapons before her return. Scorpius did not expect, however, that Crichton and his friends were actively working to shut down the project themselves. To that end, Bialar Crais and Talyn sacrificed themselves by initiating a Starburst while inside the command carrier -- destroying it and ending the Gammak Project. Scorpius survived the destruction of his command carrier, but was cast out by the Peacekeepers. Outcast Mele-on Grayza tortured Scorpius and ordered his execution. Unbeknownst to her, he escaped -- and found Aeryn Sun in heat delirium. Fashioning a coolant suit for her, he saved her life. This act secured his asylum aboard Moya. Having lost almost everything, Scorpius became determined to protect Crichton -- or rather, the wormhole knowledge in his brain -- from the Scarrans who had also become aware of it. During his travels aboard Moya, Aeryn Sun was captured by Scarrans. Crichton offered Scorpius all of his wormhole knowledge for help rescuing her -- an offer that Scorpius accepted. During the ensuing rescue attempt, Scorpius himself was captured. His neural clone -- still active inside Crichton's mind -- convinced the human to go back for him. This ultimately led the crew to Katratzi. Learning that it was one of the rare places where the Scarrans could grow Crystherium Utilia, Scorpius changed his deal with Crichton -- destroy the flowers and Crichton could keep his wormhole knowledge. Crichton accomplished the task, destroying much of Katratzi as well. Shortly afterwards, Sikozu and Scorpius were both kicked off of Moya. They were retrieved by Captain Miklo Braca. Largely thanks to the massive blow Crichton had given the Scarran Empire, Scorpius was given a command position in the Peacekeeper armada. Peacekeeper/Scarran War As hostilities between the Scarran Empire and the Peacekeepers heightened, Scorpius was ordered to bring a fleet to gather intelligence of the movements of Scarran ships. Determined to begin the war on his terms, Scorpius set a trap on a convoy of dreadnoughts and attacked.The Scarran fleet suffered massive damage, however -- before the battle was finished, Scorpius received a transmission from the neural clone in Crichton's head that the human had been revived on Qujaga. He immediately withdrew his command carrier from the battle, despite objections from Braca and Sikozu, and left for Qujaga. His departure cost the Peacekeepers the battle. Scorpius was stripped of his commission and orders were sent out from Peacekeeper High Command to execute him on sight. Determined to convince Crichton to share wormhole technology with the Peacekeepers in order to end the war, he accompanies the crew of Moya to Arnessk and back to Qujaga. He helped the crew defend the Eidelons in the Battle of Qujaga. Crichton refused to give wormhole knowledge to either side of the conflict, and ultimately created a demonstration of its power to convince both sides to meet and sign a peace treaty. Though Scorpius oversaw the signing of this treaty, the Peacekeepers had lost too much strength in the war to still be useful for Scorpius and he ended his association with them permanently. Alternate Versions * Harvey - the neural clone of Scorpius existing in John Crichton's mind. * Ringo the Drummer - this version of Scorpius was present in the recreation of Earth resulting from a Scarran mind probe. He played drums for a band in Florida. * Aeryn/Scorpius - an image of Aeryn that Crichton hallucinated after seeing her in a coolant suit. * Unrealized Scorpius - in one unrealized reality, Scorpius was a true friend and ally of John Crichton. * Harvey the Butler - this image of Scorpius appeared in a mental video game based on Crichton's memories. Source Scorpius is derived from Farscape. For canon information, please visit the Farscape Encyclopedia Project. Category:S Scorpius Category:Characters Category:Farscape Characters Category:Farscape Main Characters Category:Farscape Villains Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:20th Century Characters Category:21st Century Characters Category:Sebacean Individuals Category:Scarran Individuals Category:Individual Sebacean Hybrids Category:Individual Scarran Hybrids Category:Members of the Peacekeepers Category:Crew of Moya